worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds
The Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds (often shortened to simply "The Commonwealth") is a Federal Parliamentary Republic. The Government has two Ledgislation bodies known as the Commonwealth Diet (population based), from it's ranks is elected a Prime Minister and the Commonwealth Senate (with elected representitives from each province). The executive branch of government is handld by the Chancellor, elected by popular vote. The Commonwealth is divided into Provinces, which are run by local Diets and figures apointed by the diet known as Archons. Economically minded, the Commonwealth has prospered and has grown to a respectable local power despite a few foreign relations hiccups. ''History Colonization of Nova Atlantis The first colony on Nova Atlantis was established by the Atlas Interstellar Corporation under the direction of Michelle Walker in the late 23rd century. The planet was developed as a purely commercial venture, which accepted settlers from a broad spectrum of sources on both Nova Terra and old earth, although in particular large numbers of recruits were gathered from North America, Japan, Zoria, Serenity, Langley, Italy, Korea, Britain, Australia and Russia. Population growth was not unusually fast, but several factors led to an early degree of success. The first of which was that Nova Atlantis proved to be a fairly easy world to settle, naturally habitable, tropical and lush, if with considerably less total landmass than Earth. Secondly, Atlas Interstellar developed a fair bit of orbital infrastructure. Thirdly, on the whole the Nova Atlantean population had with them a rather significant amount of capital, much of which was invested into developing Nova Atlantis. The relationship between the colonists was originally that of ferrymen and simple land development but with the rise of interstellar commerce as hyperdrive became more common, it became more commerce oriented. In exchange for continued assistance in the development of the planet Atlas Interstellar maintained an official monopoly on trade while leaving the settlers to develop their own government and local economy. This nation became the Republic of Nova Atlantis. Despite the success of the colony, Atlas Intersteller eventually went bankrupt after a series of pirate attacks and bad decisions by its board of directors in 2355. While this did lead to some economic problems through loss of access to markets, it did lead full independence and autonomy for the Republic. Being the most developed world in the sector, the republic set up trade routes while continuing to bring in colonists. The next two centuries would see a recovery and latter growth of Nova Atlantis as a local economic power and a sector-wide alliance was established with the surrounding colonies, but the true face of what was to develop in the heat of war. The Barbarian Wars In between 2540 and 2567, a Pirate Warlord by the name of Lord Joel Forester grew in power after seizing control of a damaged Battlecruiser, which he had repaired and modified. With this prize, he managed to rally to his aid various allies and eventually managed to acquire enough resources to seize control of the Colony of New Colombia in 2549. The system was forced into a series of harsh military development projects which pushed the existing infrastructure to its limits, while industrial equipment that Forester bought from foreign sources or plundered was shipped over. The Result was the cultivation of a substantial series of shipyards, a base for raiding activities and with it, the ability to expand his ranks by press ganging locals, his Janissaries (children, mostly orphans which were drafted) and bringing in more renegades to his flag. Over the next sixteen years, an armada of considerable strength was assembled which in 2567 launched an Invasion of New New York and Darwinia, overwhelming their defenses and harnessing them to support his war machine. The surrounding areas fell quickly; New Colombia had degenerated into an oligarchic state which was not popular when Forester seized control due to a few instances of commerce raiding and Forester actually decreased local piracy significantly by having his forces raid more distant areas while offering bounties to get rid of unaffiliated raiders. There was some buildup of Naval Forces among the local, but there was never enough political pressure to drive major naval expenditures nor did they have the shipyards to build spacecraft at the same rate that New Colombia was forced to do. What was imposed was brutal, with the planet being divided up into fiefdoms under the administration of prominent figures. Whatever items could be found of significant worth were plundered and industry was turned as much as possible to feeding their war machine. Violent criminals were press ganged to serve as cannon fodder for his armies. Retaliation against attempts to rebel was done swiftly and broadly with little regard for finding out what was going on. They referred to themselves as the Great Armada, but to the rest of the universe, this force became known simply as Barbarians. After a year and a half of combat, Darwinia sector had been over-run by the Barbarians and with this. He then began sending raids out into Yamato, Zhongguo and Speranza sectors and over two more years seized control of seven more systems before an alliance composed of the worlds of the Nova Atlantis sector and several allied states in Yamato and Zhongguo got directly involved after a Naval Buildup. Despite this, the first offensives against Barbarian forces were largely unsuccessful due to heavy supply line raiding and problems involving lack of fleet standardization. Forester retaliated by sending out Khan Malik to attack Nova Atlantis Sector in an attempt to disrupt the Alliance and to remove one of his most notable rivals. Malik’s fleet managed to cause some serious damage to the alliance fleet and engaged in terrorist activities, plundering and destroying orbital stations for a few months before it was destroyed after making a desperate attack against Nova Australia. The next eleven years were fought to a stalemate. The Alliance built up its Navy, fighting the occasional skirmishes along its boarder as it geared its economy for total war while repulsing several invasions. Over this decade, the formerly separate militaries were unified under one command hierarchy, equipment was standardized and several organizations were created with authority over all alliance territories, most notably the Council for Industrial Coordination which restructured the economies of the Alliance as well as other institutions such as the Council for Education and the Alliance Unified Intelligence Agency. Then in 2580, three fleets under Admirals Yamahiro, Shields and Minoux led a counter assault. Though the Barbarians put up a considerable fight, the combined industrial strength of Alliance managed to overwhelm them. Despite this, Liberation of the worlds held by the Barbarians involved considerable damaged. Most Notable among them being on the Planet Hephaestus (now New T’au), which had its population decimated in a scorched earth campaign with a Barbarian Fleet Sterilizing the planet. After five years of fighting the last Barbarian world of New New York was taken and forester was killed by a Sniper attack. After this what Barbarian ships that remained fled and went back to piracy. The War left many planets in ruins, their economies had been run ragged by the demands imposed on them for the war effort and the casual disregard and blatant thuggery for the well being of the people that their pirate overlords. Attempts to neurtalize Barbarian holdouts resulted in fierce planetary fighting. Even after the capture of a planet armed conflict would go on for some time afterwards as of stranded Barbarian warriors, both Pirate and Janissary going into hiding, often waging guerilla campaigns and engaging in terrorist activities. No Government remained intact among these liberated worlds, with many cities being in ruins and billions dependant on Alliance Occupational forces for basic necessities and to maintain some sort of order. Barbarian forces were gradually rounded up and processed for Neurological Reprogramming. As such, the Alliance assumed control of the ravaged systems and engaged in a massive series of occupation and reconstruction programs which would go on for several decades. The war also cultivated among many people of Nova Atlantis Sector a need for unity. Led by figures including Jason Wright, Professor Fong Ziyi, Admiral Wolfgang Shields, Lori Montessori and Alexander East, this movement claimed that political division left themselves vulnerable to attack. As such, the alliance was held in place as pro-unification figures were swept into office, as well as commenting on the increased GDPs of the planets once the Alliance geared itself out of total war in comparison to ante-bellum levels. In 2585, the Treaty of Nova Atlantis was signed and with it was born the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds. Over the next four and a half decades, the worlds which had been rebuilt by the Commonwealth joined. The Commonwealth Ascendant Although shifting from a Total War economy to a civilian one did take some time, what emerged afterwards was a period of economic explosion. Standards of Living in Nova Atlantis Sector reached their pre war levels by 2620 and improved afterwards, with many worlds becoming more sucessful after the war. Several additional planets joined the commonwealth in the 27th century. Internal and external trade increased as well, which brought in a fair number of immigrants seeking to make their fortune. This trend would continue until the mid 28th century. The only Planet which did not recover in this period was Hephaestus, which was rendered a barren toxic wasteland after the Barbarians dropped billions of tonnes of shipyards, haf completed spacecraft and asteriods onto its surface alongside a large volley of nuclear missiles. Terraforming efforts took some time, it was over a century before cleanup efforts brought it to the point at which it could support human life, and even then most of its surface was desert. Attempts at largescale re-settlement only officially started around 2750 and few colonists were praticularly interested, only reaching about 80 Million by 2850. In general the Commonwealth engaged in a largely beneign foreign policy, it formed an alliance with Eoghan United Commons shortly after its formation but stayed out of most foreign conflicts. The most active role it took was during the great crusade in which Parliament authorized that Tau Refugees be allowed to settle on Hepaestus after the Imperium of Man declared the Great Crusade. The C-C-C Combo Wars The Emergence of Posthumanity The Commonwealth's population never came to accept human supremacists philosophy to any degree of relevence. Its historical enemies (the Barbarians and the Centrality) were decidedly Human in nature and the Byzantine Policy further alienated them from the concept. Instead, Transhumanistic philisophy came to dominate the commonwealth. There was some debate between Geneticists and the Cyberneticists, although in the end the Cyberneticists won. In 3042, the Commonwealth Diet approved the creation of the Darwin Intitiative, seeking to explore the area of cybernetics to improve humanity. Various prototypes were developed and a large numbers of paths were explored before finally, the modern Cyberbrain was created allowing for the indefinate extension of human life in 3087. It took a couple of years for the process to truely catch on and was initially limited to heroes to the commonwealth, special forces and the upper classes, however as the cybernetic elite emerged, gradually the shift began in earnest. This would remain reason the Commonwealth's people remain very much opposed to Humanocentric philosophy, seeing it as veneration a fundamentally flawed state while refusing to improve on it. Territory Nova Atlantis Sector (Home) Population 75 billion $20,000 Cost 3 (Two Income and population) Worlds-Nova Atlantis, Nova Australia, Foundation, Gotham, Kusenagi Nova Atlantis Sector is the core of the Commonwealth in Administrative, Economic and Cultural senses, among these Nova Atlantis is naturally considered the greatest. A planet with 87% of its surface covered in ocean and what land being in a number of small landmasses scattered across it, most cities are marine with thousands of multi-kilometer tall archologies rising from the waves. Many more people live on space colonies in the Nova Atlantis system. Nova Australia is considered the second greatest world of the Commonwealth, having a greater population than Nova Atlantis (although the Nova Australia system is less populated than the Nova Atlantis system) and being the commonwealth's finacial hub. Zhongguo Sector (Core) 60 million $10,000 Cost 5 Worlds-Zhongguo, New Zoria, Ny Norge, Nuwa Zhongguo is an Industrial center of the commonwealth, while it lacks in terms of bulk output, much of the sentitive work of the Commonwealth is preformed here. Darwinia Sector (Core) 50 Million $12,000 Cost 7 Darwinia Hyperspace Junction Worlds-Darwinia, New Colombia, New New York, Newport Yamato Sector (Midrange) 30 Billion $6,000 Cost 3 Worlds-Yamato, New T’au, New Chongqing, Walkeria Lightly Populated by Commonwealth Standards, Yamato Sector is still more populous than many other sectors. More than half of its population is located on Yamato or in the Yamato system, with the rest being spread out among these worlds. On New Chongquing and Walkeria, the Arcologies typical of a Nova Atlantean city exist side by side with individual family houses and smaller buildings. During the Barbarian wars, the entirety of the Yamato sector was over-run and slaved to supplying the barbarian war machine with men, ships and weapons for over a decade. Social order was left to decay, many died due to the brutality of their overlords in retaliation or in cruel abuses of power and hundreds of millions were dragooned to serve as cannon fodder and jannissaries in their armies. Their most lasting move was the sterilization of Hephaestus, which was latter resettled by Tau Refugees fleeing extermination at the hands of the Byzantines. Speranza Sector (Core) 50 billion $10,000 (20 billion and $4,000 of which goes to Agent Sorchus) Cost 5 (in conjunction with Agent Sorchus, who pays for 2 points) Worlds-Speranza, Victorium, New Manitoba, Freyja Population-245 Billion Economic Strength-$54,000 Technical Information Currency Commonwealth Mark (NACM). Well respected among the galaxy. Language Officially Nova Atlantean: a newly emerged primarally dirived from English, Chinese, Russian and Japanese. In addition to this are a few minority languages as well as electronic communication. Tau is common on New T'au. Economy Regulated Market Economy with a considerable state sector. Primary exports include shipbuilding, luxury goods, cybernetics systems, robotics, media, manufacturing equipment and military equipment. Habitation The typical enviroment on Nova Atlantis and elsewere in the commonwealth for personnal habitation are Arcologies, massive buildings standing a kilometer or more and reaching into the sky, each capable of acomidating tens to hundreds of thousands of residents. These typically have their own facilities including shopping areas, restaraunts, schools, athletic facilities and similar, though specialized Market/Recreation/Adminitrative arcologies do exist. Some of these are crowed with skyparks, sections of greenspace on top in concave roofs with a variety of windbreaking affairs around it. Each arcology tends to develop its own local culture and people tend to take collective pride in their dwelling, Interiors of these are often well decorated out of competitiveness and usually a common theme (art deco, neoclassical, asiatic or the locally concieved atlantean style being the most common, though some regional variation exists such as on New T'au). Transportation is usually acheived. The people of the commonwealth are masters of marine engineering and many cities rise out of the waves. Space Colonies also make up housing for a considerable section of the population. Species Cosmopolitan in nature, the Commonwealth is in general tollerant to most species. Among those which are prominant in the commonwealth are (in no praticular order)... Humans The founding species of the Commonwealth and it's largest demographic. The only really remarkable attribute to Humans in the commonwealth is that they make a greater use of Cybernetic systems than most civilizations. The Human population includes immigrants from other nations. Aquatics Aquatics are a vector of Humanity genetically engineered to live under water, having gills and tail flukes instead of legs. Aquatics are fairly common on Nova Atlantis, Zhongguo, Darwinia, Yamato and Ny Norge along coastal regions and shallows, both natural and artificial. Posthumans The Status of Posthumanity as a seperate species from humanity is not by strict definition (at least most time) true. That said, Posthumans are a major demographic with a set of notable characteristics. Posthumans are the product of cybernetics, basically each posthuman's organic components have been reduced to a brain and spinal cord incased in a life support module with some computer assistance. Each unit is capable of being installed into a mechanical body for interaction in the real world. The process has the notable effect of making those upgraded biologically immortal, as well as giving them easy access to databanks and giving them a greater degree of control over emotions. Advanced sensory networks inside these bodies allow them to experience the world through scent, sight, sound, smell, touch and taste just as well as humans do if not better. The process of Cyberizing a brain itself is time consuming (taking several months) and dificult, requiring a considerable investment to do and specialized facilities, equipment and personnel. As such, Cyberization to Posthumanity is expensive, costing roughly fifteen times the average yearly income of a middle class individual with a nationalized program and considerable research and development programs in place to try to minimize costs. Occasionally new Posthumans are comissioned, with vat grown brains being made to be cyberized as a means of procreation. As such, the posthuman population is composed of the upper classes of society or those which due to exemplary preformance (usually accademic or military) are granted free cyberization. Most Posthumans own several bodies and a wide variety exist from those which attempt to replicate the human body to job specific models to unusual artistic bodies. The fusing of man and machine does have a notable side effect of killing of psionic abilities as well as making their minds dificult for psionics to read. It is believed by the Commonwealth's population that Cyberization is the future of Human Evolution. Full Cyberization is a sign of prominence and status. The Posthuman population, while a minority is steadily growing in size in both gross numbers and percentage wise and the costs of cyberization have been dropping. Due to the demographic's wealth, having access to useful tools for networking and longevity, the majority of those holding political office in the Commonwealth are Posthumans. Currently the posthuman population of the commonwealth is 25 billion. Tau Although the Commonwealth was originally sympathetic to the Byzantines in their struggle against the Tau, the Genocidal tendancies to which the Imperium turned were met with largescale disaproval by the population of the Commonwealth. Many commonwealth engineers also desired to obtain Tau Technology. As such, a message was delivered to the Tau, the Commonwealth would accept Tau refugees. In light of this, as the war turned towards defeat several convoys made their way to Commonwealth Space to escape destruction. The Imperium's foreign ministry protested, but the military strength of the Commonwealth and its distance ment that any punitive expedition would give the Tau time to regroup. The Tau are mostly concentrated on New T'au, although enclaves can be found all major worlds in the Commonwealth. This has caused some diplomatic issues, although it is hoped by the Commonwealth's population that the hatchet will eventually be buried and those powers which hold a grudge towards the Tau will realise that it's more practical and profitable to move on and acknowledge that those responsible for the war are now long dead and those Tau citizens of the Commonwealth are blameless in regards to whatever crimes their ansestors might have commited. Chamarran A number of Chamarran ships sought refuge in Commonwealth Space after the Revelation and have established enclaves, mostly concentrated on Nova Atlantis, Kusenagi and Gotham. Outside of the Heirarchy, the Commonwealth is home to the largest Chammaran population. A handful of Charmarrans have upgraded themselves to Posthuman, but this is very small percentage. Commonwealth Star Navy General Doctrine The Commonwealth Star Navy has a stratagy based around warship ressiliance and long range firepower supplemented by a few smaller faster moving assets. Commonwealth Capital ships generally have multi-meter thick hulls beneith sophisitcated sheild systems. This is supplemented via point defense Gatling Lasers, which have a higher rate of fire compared to projectile based weapons and can fire continiously for hours before they need to cease firing for cooling related purposes. Point defense systems also include counter-missiles, typically laser pumped in design. The first component of their offensive arsenal that of Torpedoes, Commonwealth capital ship level Torpedoes are known, respected and feared for their acceleration, manuverability, durability and ability to avoid point defenses and can reak massive damage. Most feared are Multi-Stage Scatter torpedoes (more commonly known as Clusterfucks by the Spacers of the Commonwealth Star Navy) which carry either three or six smaller torpedoes, each somewhat less powerful than a singular heavy Torpedo but these are very good at making their way through point defense envelopes. Either way, these are fired off in volleys as to minimize chances of interception. Both contact and laser pumped warheads are used. At closer range, Commonwealth beam cannons have unusually long range and it is almost always assured that in any battle they Fight, the Commonwealth will get off the first energy salvo. The most feared part of this is that of the Particle Lance, Long Range spinal mounted energy cannons carried by a few of the Commonwealth's largest ships which can rip through shield and hull at very long range. Frigates are generally specialized in fuction, mouting point defense systems and one catagory of heavy weapon. The prefered tactic a Nova Atlantean Admiral will employ in major fleet battles is that of decapitation, bringing whatever fire he has to bear down upon the enemy fleet's heaviest assets to quickly eliminate them. Then the smaller assets can be dispatched at leasure. Commonwealth Ships have fairly substatial sensors arrays to deal with cloaked vessels but outside of outfitting equipment onto bullshark gunships has been on the whole dissmissive of stealth technology. A distinct weapon designed by the Commonwealth is the Subduction Leveller. A modified Terraforming tool, subuction generators are specially designed machines launched from specialized ordinance which bore underground using a plasma/artificial gravity based boring system. Quickly descending to about a kilometer or two, they activate, dusrupting molecular bonds in many common catagories of stone. If properly positioned, this will cause sections of the planet's surface to be leveled. In praticular in habitable planets, this can cause sizable sections of landmass (roughly 20-30 kilometers in diameter) to collapse into oceans. Subduction Levellers were designed specifically in case conquest was nessisary, as the commonwealth is adept at building cities in littoral oceanic regions. 'Atlantis class Dreadnought' The Pride of the Commonwealth Star Navy, the Atlantis class Dreadnought serve as the Elite Guard. Heavily shielded and armored, they are highly durable and possess a formidable long range arsenal of long range Particle cannons, torpedo tubes, a formidable point defense array and it's most deadly weapon, the spinal mounted "Gladius Deus" Heavy Particle Lance, capable of destroying smaller capital ships with one shot. Each of these weapons is given its own name. Atlantis class ships are manned by the cream of the crop of the Commonwealth Star Navy, with a disproportionate number of Posthumans. They generally serve as command ships for Commonwealth Naval Fleets. Atlantis class spacecraft are normally named after mythological figures and places with the occasional planets name for a couple. 14-'Atlantis' class Dreadnoughts'' (500 Points each, 7,000 points Total) 'Nelson class Battleship' The Nelson is the Primary Component of the Commonwealth's Wall of Battle, cheaper to produce and mantain than the Atlantis Class Dreadnought. The Nelson carries a set of turreted Particle Cannons which are at the same level of power output as those carried by the larger Atlantis, although not as many of them, as well as a respectable Torpedo and Point Defense Network. Its broadsides have a slightly higher recycle rate than the Atlantis, but it does not carry a Particle Lance. Generally, Nelson class battleships will stand between the enemy and Atlantis class Dreadnoughts as fleets converge to closer quarters. 30-''Nelson class Battleships'' (300 Points each, 9,000 points total) 'Kusenagi class Lance Cruiser' The Kusenagi class Lance Cruiser is a specialized catagory of spacecraft, the Kusenagi is a comparatively low cost means of fielding the Devastating Heavy Particle Lance. Most of the Internal Volume of the Kusenagi is taken up by the weapon, its capacitors and an unusally large pair of reactors and outside of a modest arsenal of gatling lasers this is it's sole armament. A single blast from the lance can inflict alot of damage on enemy warships but doing so leaves it defenseless, unable to even fire its point defense lasers for a couple of minutes and it takes some time to regain shields, and unlike many Commonwealth Capital ships, Lance Cruisers have comparatively light armor. As such, Kusenagi class Cruisers generally operate under escort of other ships (Generally Godslayer Destroyers and Tercio and Xiongnu class frigates). So far only a few of these vessels have been used. 10-''Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers (150 Points, 1,500 Points total) 'Akagi class Carrier' The Akagi class carrier is a lightly armored carrier used to transport and support fighters and gunships. Each Akagi class carrier carries 250 Tigershark fighters and 50 Bullshark Assault Gunboats. Akagi Class Carriers are employed in two ways, either supporting the Wall of Battle (from some distance behind it) or as the center of Raiding/escort groups. Akagi Carriers have a respectable point defense capacity and are fast for their size, but can not stand up against larger warships. Akagi class carriers are usually named after historical aircraft carriers. 12-'Akagi' Class Carriers'' (150 points each 1,800 points total) 'Godslayer class Destroyer' The Godslayer is the workhorse of the Commonwealth's Navy. A resilient ship for its size it has a flexible combined arsenal of Particle Cannons, Point Defense Gatling Lasers, counter missiles and medium Torpedoes (somewhat smaller and lower range than capital ship level, but cheaper to produce and a godslayer can carry 500 of them). Godslayers are well suited to taking on smaller and comparably sized craft, but are comparatively slow for their size. Often Godslayers will serve as flagships to squadrons of ligher assets. 100-''Godslayer Class Destroyers'' (100 points each, 10,00 points total) 'Tercio class Lance Frigate' Tercio class Lance Frigates serve two main roles for the Commonwealth's fleet, the first to screen the Wall of battle, the second is to engage enemy capital ships. Outside of it's primary point defense arsenal of eight point defense Gatling lasers Tercio class Lance Frigates have one large forward mounted Particle Cannon, this allows it to fire a devastating shot with longer range than most enemy spacecraft of comparable size. The primary weakness is that this cannon takes some time to recharge and cool off, which leaves it vulnerable after firing. Fortunately, Tercio class ships are fast. These craft are often assigned to escort Akagi class carriers and work in conjunction with Xiongnu class Frigates and Godslayer class Destroyers as commerce raiders. Tercio class Frigates often have names that relate to spears, pikes, halberds, spearmen and so forth. 150-''Tercio Class Lance Frigates'' (50 Points each, 7,500 Points total) 'Xiongnu class Missile Frigate' The Xiongnu class Missile Frigate is a fast moving missile platform. While it can be used, like a Tercio to pad out point defense networks (and have a comparable point defense arsenal to the Tercio), they carry a heavy payload of long range heavy torpedoes and twelve heavy linear catapults. These ships can fire off devastating salvos at long range, but have limited magazine capacity (144 topedoes). These craft are often assigned to escort ships such as Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers and Akagi class carriers as well as commerce raiding. Xiongnu class frigates are often named after archers (praticularly horse archers), bows and figures relating to archery. 134-''Xiongnu Class Missile Frigates'' (50 Points each, 6,700 Points total) Rerserve Strike Craft Reserve Strike Craft are employed for system defense and as a reserve force in case of massive casualties. 1,500''-RX-50 Tigershark Space Superiority'' Fighters (300 Points total) Fast and formidable the Tigershark is feared and respected. Each Tigershark is piloted by a Posthuman Cyberbrain, saving on internal mass and volume considerably, thus allowing a greater degree of speed and armament when compared to a comprably sized conventional fighters. 300-''Bullshark class Assault Gunship''s (150 points) The Bullshark assault gunship is a resilliant and effective multipurpose light spacecraft. Bullsharks have two anti-fighter Gatling Laser turrets and two hardpoints on their side which can be outfitted with a variety of weapons including a substantial payload of anti-fighter missiles, railcannons, sensors arrays, a pair of medium torpedos or a heavy shield generator. They are also useful for ground support 10 Diplomatic yachts-(5 points each, 50 points Total) 44,000 point Navy Naval Formations The Commonwealth Star Navy is divided into five main fleets, four of which are stationed as guard forces, the fifth is a mobile reserve and expeditionary force. Hurricane is stationed in Speranza sector to help defend both commonwealth and EUC assets in case of Centrality Attack. 1st Battlefleet (Maelstrom) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 5-Nelson Class Battleships 2-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 20-Godslayer class Destroyers 30-Tercio class Lance Frigates 30-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Nova Atlantis 2nd Battlefleet (Hurricane) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 5-Nelson Class Battleships 2-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 20-Godslayer class Destroyers 30-Tercio class Lance Frigates 25-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Speranza Sector 3rd Battlefleet (Typhoon) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 4-Nelson Class Battleships 1-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 10-Godslayer class Destroyers 20-Tercio class Lance Frigates 15-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Yamato Sector 4th Battlefleet (Blizzard) 2-Atlantis Class Dreadnoughts 4-Nelson Class Battleships 1-Akagi class Carriers 1-Kusenagi class cruiser 10-Godslayer class Destroyers 20-Tercio class Lance Frigates 20-Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Stationed-Darwinia Sector 5th Battlefleet (Tsunami) 6 Atlantis class Dreadnoughts 14 Nelson class Battleships 6-Akagi class Carriers 6-Kusenagi class Cruisers 40 Godslayer class Destroyers 50 Tercio class Frigates 44 Xiongnu class Missile Frigates Ground Forces The Commonwealth Army is the secondary service of the Nova Atlantean Military. Composed of a mixture of Humans, Posthumans and Aliens, this fighting force is well trained and equiped, if not as large as some of the other nations. A notable aspect of the Commonwealth Army is that Nova Atlantean Soldiers are generally given some training in basic policing, as one of the primary fuctions of an army in modern times is that of keeping the peace in occupied territories. A secondary force known as the Unconventional Warfare Corps exists, which handles military intelligence, surgical strikes and other unconventional applications of military might. 'Nova Atlantean Army Unit Structure ' (Unit Name, Number of personnel, commanding officer) Fireteam-5 Personnel, Legionary First Class Squad-15 Personnel, Optio Strike Group-30 Personnel, First Lieutenant Century-120 Personnel, Centurion Cohort-480 Personnel, Pilum Prior Maniple-2400 Personnel, Pilum Primus Trumviral-7,200 personnel, Trumvirate Legion-14,400 Personnel One Star Legate Corps-43,200 Personnel, Three Star Legate Field Army-216,000, Five Star Legate Continental Army-1,080,000 Personnel, Dux Planetary Army-5,400,000 Personnel, Imperator 'Posthuman Forces' 3,000 points (30,000 Points, Elite Kit (3 Points)) The Elite of the Commonwealth Army, these volunteer soldiers are adaptable and leathal. Equiped with specialized combat forms able to deal with a variety of threats and act in a variety of enviroments, from stealthy infiltrators making use of thermoptic camoflauge systems to main battle tanks operated by cyberized brains. With sharp reaction times, inhuman accuracy, combat programming, cool efficiency and above average durability Posthuman Soldiers are a force to be reconned with, although they are somewhat expensive to equip. 30,000,000 Posthuman Soldiers ''Regular Forces 7000 points (100,000 Advanced Kit(2)) A mixture of Humans and aliens (including Fire Caste Tau) with a few Posthuman officers, these soldiers are the backbone the Commonwealth Army. Respectably trained and given decent equipment volunteers are capable fighters able to hold there own against most fighting men in the galaxy. Among the ranks of Regular forces are a broad specrtum of legion types ranging from infantry to armored to aquatic. 350,000,000 Regular Soldiers Of these, some 750,000 posthuman soldiers and 5,000,000 human soldiers are employed by the Unconvetional Warfare Corps. Equipment Nova Atlantean Equipment is generally known for being cutting edge in many feilds and is the result of considerable technical refinement. Nova Atlantean gear is generally made to tight tollerences using high end fabrication equipment. The end result is that commonwealth made gear is on the whole lighter, more compact, harder to dected and more space efficient while still being fairly reslisiant and capable of inflicting a fair amount of damage, if more expensive to produce and requiring more advanced machinery to do so. Dawkins/Tsien Militech VX-23 ''Deathcaster Assault Rifle-The Deathcaster Assault Rifle is the Standard service rifle of the Commonwealth military, a flexible rail rifle with a 76 round top mounted horizontal clip, it fires 4.5mm explosive armor peircing rounds at 4.8km/s, using miniaturized innertial dampners to handle the weapon's recoil. Other features include a HUD linkup scope, fingerprint/identification tag based anti-theft systems, either passive (will not fuction for an unauthorized user and will give off a radio becon and announce unauthorized use sonically) or active (will not fire, make noise, sends off becon and will dump a 15,000 volt charge into the hand of an unauthorized user) with optional grenade launcher and flechette cluster launcher attachments. A Popular export item, it has been compared to the K-Bolter in terms of Reliability and Firepower while weighing less and being easier for the novice to use, if more expensive to keep and maintain. VX-30 Vindicator Century Level Weapon-The VX-30 is a duel purpose linier accelerator weapon able to reconfigure itself to serve as two distinct purposes. The first mode is that of a heavy machine gun, firing 10mm rounds at 5km/s at a rate of 1,000 RPM. The secondary mode has the accelerator array widen, allowing it to fire off 30mm AP rounds at 15km/s, at mechanically restricted rate of 25RPM semi automatically. This makes it very useful against power armored soldiers, regular soldiers and light vehicles, although it masses some thirty six kilograms making it somewhat hard to move. Infantry Combat Forms-Although the Commonwealth Army has historically used power armor, now combat specialized prosthetic bodies are used for the commonwealth's heavy infantry. There are several subcatagories and varieties. These range from what are basically modified civilian bodies used by posthuman officers working in conjunction with non Posthuman soldiers to Heavy Infantry, Zero G-combat units and so forth. Vehicles of the Commonwealth Army DollDust™-A specialized form of nanotech based non leathal weaponry developed by Blacksun Defense, DollDust™ is a catagory of nanoprobes designed to enter a person's body and interfear with their nervous system, causing them to collapse. Quick working and in of itself non leathal, DollDust™ can quickly pacify large numbers of people and is remarkably safe, never terminating the life of an individual. That said, a couple of unforseen instances have emerged that Nano-Engineers are seeking to rectify. Slayers (classified) (10,000 points of ground forces) Foreign Relations The Commonwealth in general does not try to make enemies. Its people are not praticularly warlike and are in general more commerce minded. There have been diplomatic issues over the Commonwealth's acceptance of Tau Refugees but it is hoped that these will settle down. A few of the more psionically inclined societies also don't tend to look on the Commonwealth's view that psionics is ultimately a dead end in a positive light. That said the commonwealth has few real enemies. Chamarran Heirarchy-Friendly, if interaction is somewhat limited by distance United Star Kingdom of New Anglia-Cordial Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya-Strained over the Tau Issue, despite this the Commonwealth and the Holy Empire still engage in trade. Eoghan United Commons''-'Close Allies, having joint control over Speranza Sector. '''Pfhor Empire-Unfriendly, the Commonwealth finds the supremacist policies of the Pfhor to be barbaric and their expanionistic tendancies to be a major threat to peace, as does the conflict with the Chammaran heirarchy. Trade santions are in place though no official hositlities have broken out. Altacar Empire-Friendly with free trade policies in effect. Karlack Swarm-Unfreindly, the Commonwealth views the Karlack Swarm as a potential threat. The Centrality-Suspicious, the Commonwealth has fought some low intensity wars with the Centrality in support of the Eoghan in the past. Currently, the Commonwealth is not trying to force any agressive moves against the Centrality and does engage in trade but there is still a level of anamosity. The Byzantine Empire-Extremely strained over the Tau Issue. Byzantines have severed official relations, only intereacting indirectly through proxies such as the Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya. Bragulan Star Empire-Somewhat strained due to Bragulan Agression, although as it does not pose a threat to the Commonwealth. That said, some trade does happen and the Commonwealth foreign ministry does believe that the pressure applied by Bragule against Byzantium is useful for causing them to re-evaluate the latter's standing prejudices. Category:National Information Category:Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds